Mirror Void
by AsiagochiiCheida
Summary: Four years after the events of Tokyo Mew Mew, Ichigo and her friends lived in peace until the chimera animas reappeared. A new Mew Mew has arrived, but is she a friend or a foe? RyouXOC


~*~*Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew/Mew Mew Power!~*~*

Chapter One: The Dark Angel

My name is Kuronami Shinju, which means Black Ocean Pearl. My father was a pilot flying over the Bermuda Triangle while my mother was pregnant with me. He lost control over the plane and it crashed into the ocean. When rescue workers arrived and witnessed the aftermath, they didn't believe anyone could've survived the wreckage. However, the leader of the rescue team heard a faint cry from one of the luggage compartments. It was me, and my grandfather decided to name me Shinju, in memory of the accident. Seventeen years later, I am now a junior in high school, and became friends with Ichigo and Lettuce.

"Hey Shinju, do you want to come with me and Lettuce to the Victoria's Secret fashion show?" Ichigo asked after Algebra 2.

"Victoria's Secret? They're not going to let a few teenagers in." I answered.

"Don't worry about it! One of our friends is a model and she'd be delighted to meet you!" Ichigo replied cheerfully.

"I don't think I've ever seen Zakuro delighted, Ichigo…" Lettuce whispered softly.

"Wait, wait, wait… you guys are friends with THE Zakuro Fujiwara? People's Magazine most beautiful woman in the world?" I asked, surprised.

"Yeah! Wanna come along?" Ichigo asked with a proud smile. I nodded my head in agreement.

After school, we took the bus to the park, where the fashion show was being held. A security guard wearing a Sonic the Hedgehog t-shirt led us backstage to meet with Zakuro. She was even more beautiful than what I've seen in magazines. She was talking to a girl with dark blue hair and a short blonde girl.

"Zakuro! Mint! Pudding! I'm so happy to see you guys! Oh, this is my friend, Shinju." Ichigo chirped, excitedly.

"Hello. My name is Kuronami Shinju. _Hajimemashite_." I bowed.

"Yes, thanks for coming, but I'm afraid there may not be a fashion show." Zakuro frowned, "Five of our models got into a car accident on their way here."

"Turn that frown upside down, Zakuro. You've got five beautiful models right here!" Ichigo suggested.

"Mo…mo… model…? Me…? I… don't think that's such a good idea." Lettuce murmured apprehensively.

"Come on, Lettuce! It'll be fun." Pudding grinned gleefully.

"Well, I don't mind gracing the world with my charm." Mint laughed.

"If…. If it's for Zakuro." Lettuce whispered.

"What about you, Shinju?" Zakuro asked.

"Anything for a friend." I smiled.

The fashion designer gave us each an outfit to change into. Ichigo, a powder pink babydoll dress. Lettuce, an emerald green bustier and matching boyshorts. Mint, a teal corset with navy blue ribbings. Pudding, a cute honey yellow camisole. As for me, they gave me a lacy, leathery black bra and panties. Normally, I curse my large bust for all the problems it creates, but today, I was thankful for how they filled out my outfit. They styled my dark, raven hair into large curls, and emphasized my ruby red eyes with black eyeliner. I was given black angel wings to complete my outfit.

"Are you girls ready?" Zakuro asked, in a strapless purple sheer top and skirt. I took a deep breath and nodded.

I peeked behind the curtain. There must've been a thousand people in the audience. Some of them I recognized as famous celebrities. In the front row, there were three attractive men. One, an athletically built tan boy wearing my school's uniform. Next, a cute blond man in a black leather vest. And finally, a kind looking man with long brown hair tied up in a ponytail.

We were told to walk down the runway one at a time, pose at the end and then walk back. I was nervous. Zakuro and Mint were natural, poised and elegant. Ichigo wasn't too bad herself, she seemed confident in her strides. Pudding was in a class of her own, she did an acrobatic act and did backflips and cartwheels across the stage. Lettuce shuffled down the runway looking down the whole time, she wasn't a super model, but she did her best.

It was my turn at last. I glided across the runway gracefully and noticed the blond man's eyes were fixed on me. As I turned and began walking backstage, I felt a huge gust of wind and it suddenly got dark. I looked up in the sky and saw a gigantic, monstrous pigeon fly overhead.

"The chimera animas are back!" The blond man cried in disbelief.

A/N:

AsiagochiiCheida: Well, that's it for the first chapter!

Lettuce: I can't believe I just did a fashion show! _

Mint: Honey, I don't know about you, but I was fabulous!

Ichigo: Wahh, I can't believe Aoyama-kun saw me in the audience.

Aoyama: Don't worry, Ichigo, I thought you were cute.

Ichigo: Aww... thanks, baby.

Pudding: Get a room, you two!

Kisshu: I want more!

AC: Then you better review my story! I promise the next chapter will be full of action!


End file.
